


【EC】Winner take all

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 总之是一个战败梗pwp，一发完。老万打赢了人类然后要求人类把X教授送到他床上的故事，设定之前两个人在一起过。虽然是战败，但是也没怎么虐小教授，只是情侣之间的情趣而已（。





	【EC】Winner take all

查尔斯从来没想到自己有一天会像现在这样害怕见到艾瑞克。

想想看，从他们相识到现在，他才是那个一直希望艾瑞克回到学院的人，而艾瑞克一直在跑路，从来没有一次听他的。

就在几天之前，查尔斯还迫切的希望能和纠缠了十几年的老朋友好好谈谈，但现在，他只想消失。要是在平常，他可以用他的能力让所有人都看不见自己，不过此刻——他可以用自己的双腿站起来了，但是却失去了心灵感应能力。

他被囚禁在自己的学院中。艾瑞克带领的变种人革命于前夜成功了，长久以来查尔斯都致力于让变种人和人类和平相处，但他最害怕的事情还是不可避免的发生了：不同的种族从来无法真正和平共处，除非其中一方用绝对的力量让另一方臣服。

显然，这次变种人是胜利的那边。

查尔斯以为自己是人类的朋友，直到今早接到总统的电话的那一刻。

“咔嗒。”正当他不知道在房间里烦躁的来回走到第几圈时，锁好的门一声轻响，自己缓缓打开，万磁王——艾瑞克面无表情的出现在了门口。

“你该不会指望这真能起作用吧，查尔斯？”艾瑞克慢慢走进房间，一抬手，门再次自动上锁，这个声音让查尔斯心里“咯噔”一下。

“当然不，但我想这至少能标明我的态度。”将双手紧抱在胸前，查尔斯自己都没发现自己的指尖微微有些颤抖。该死的！现在的他完全没有能力！

“我以为你的总统告诫过你不要做任何多余的事。”似笑非笑的慢慢逼近不断往后退的查尔斯，直到把对方逼到了床脚，艾瑞克想起那个总统惊慌失措的满口答应自己条件的样子，感到有些好笑。

我可以让人类留有一定的权利，至少不把你们赶尽杀绝——只要你们把X教授交给我。

他们怎么可能不答应呢？人类就是这样的生物，他们才不会在乎一个变种人的生死。而查尔斯为了他的人类朋友，也不可能拒绝这个提议。他太了解查尔斯了，就像查尔斯了解他一样。

不过现在就很难说查尔斯还是不是那么了解他了，毕竟如果X教授离开了那个轮椅，就意味着他失去了能力。

“他们给你注射了汉克的药？”

“我以为你会更聪明些，不再开口问些显而易见的问题。”

论武力值查尔斯从来就不是艾瑞克的对手，但是在口头上，万磁王也讨不到X教授的便宜。

艾瑞克轻轻笑了一声，一抬手，金属制的床头仿佛活了一般，猛的缠住了查尔斯的手，将他拉倒在了床上，慢慢收紧。与此同时，查尔斯身上衬衫的金属纽扣也自动脱落，皮带自己缓缓解开，随着床上的人的挣扎掉到了地上。

“艾瑞克，你就算不把我绑起来，我也是不会跑的。”

“是啊，他们既然都打包把你送到了我的床上，应该已经和你达成协议了吧。”

“准确的说，是你送到了我床上，别忘了这是维泽尔天才少年学院，而这里是我的房间。”

“如果你一定要这么说。”

艾瑞克无意和查尔斯争论这个问题，他居高临下的看着查尔斯抿着的薄唇，虽然嘴上不饶人，但是那双蓝色的眼睛已经微微泛红，挣扎中的微微薄汗将他褐色的头发黏在脸上，衬得瞳色越发的像蔚蓝深海。他一激动就容易泪眼汪汪的毛病还是一样，艾瑞克这样想着，慢条斯理的脱掉了自己的上衣，爬上床，在挣扎中失去了纽扣的那堆布料已经失去了本来的作用，他轻易的就摸到了身下人胸前的突起。

艾瑞克揉捏着那个小小的尖端，一边轻轻舐咬着查尔斯因为常年在学院与书籍为伍而显得有些苍白的脖颈，满意的收获到了身下人轻轻的颤抖。

“嗯……啊……”

查尔斯当然是喜欢和艾瑞克做爱的，他承认。他们是互相吸引的，在分道扬镳之前他们也有过甜蜜疯狂的日子，他们不止做过一次——但不是在这样的情况下。自从艾瑞克再次跑路之后他们已经很久没有见过面了，久违而熟悉的欲望从身体深处升腾起来，查尔斯拼命扭着头想躲开，但是手上的禁锢让他动惮不得。

“看来你今天想要一些新鲜的玩法，我的教授？”艾瑞克撑起身，轻易的分开了查尔斯的双腿，把他的裤子直接撕开丢到一边，手一挥，床头的不锈钢杯子变形成了一根两端带有脚铐的棍子。他抓住把查尔斯还在乱蹬的脚，亲了亲可以称之为是纤细的脚踝，毫不犹豫的把查尔斯拷住了。笔直的棍子让查尔斯无法并拢双腿，只能任由艾瑞克控制着铁棍把自己的腿压到胸前。

“我觉得你还挺期待的。”看着查尔斯明显已经湿了一片的内裤，艾瑞克的手覆上了小教授腿间鼓起的一包，时轻时重地慢慢揉弄着，偶尔逗弄一下两个沉甸甸的圆球，这让查尔斯绷紧了身体，闭起眼睛倒吸了一口凉气。

这恐怕是万磁王第一次让X教授哑口无言，艾瑞克这样想着，加重了手上的力度，直到查尔斯已经过于精神的器官从内裤中露出头来。

“艾瑞克，停下……唔！”

轻轻的哀鸣并没有减缓双腿之间的刺激，查尔斯感到有什么凉凉的东西紧贴着自己的腿根，还没等他反应过来，随着一阵“撕拉”的声音，他的内裤被艾瑞克控制的锋利金属片割开，突如其来的凉意让他下腹一阵抽紧。

睁开眼睛，查尔斯看着面前的人脸上带着笑意，把金属片变形成了一个小小的圆球，有一种不祥的预感。

“不要……不要！你不能这样！”

那个小圆球慢慢接近查尔斯已经久没有被触碰过的秘处，他拼命想收拢双腿，但两脚之间的铁棍让一切尝试都变的徒劳。

“嗯啊……啊……”

冰凉的触感让查尔斯脚尖都绷紧了，艾瑞克的指尖来回动着，控制着金属圆球慢慢深入，寻找着那个会让查尔斯的呻吟变调的地方。

查尔斯紧紧咬着嘴唇，这让他的声音有些闷，轻轻的鼻息带上了淡淡的湿意。艾瑞克更加认真的动着手指，金属小球几乎是一寸一寸的研磨着查尔斯体内的每一处褶皱。

“唔！”

看着被紧紧固定在床上的小教授猛的弓起了腰，控制着罪魁祸首的万磁王知道找对地方了。本来他就比任何人都熟悉查尔斯的身体，只不过——他之前都是亲自上阵。

“你喜欢这个的，查尔斯。”

“你闭嘴！”

查尔斯感到体内的金属球一次一次的摩擦着他的弱点，快感顺着脊椎鞭打着他，生理性的泪水充满了那双蓝色的眼睛。

然而艾瑞克并不打算放过他。他一边控制着金属球继续在教授体内撞击，一边套弄着已经流出不少前液的前端，查尔斯整个人都像湿透了，喉咙里发出越来越无法控制的呻吟，前后夹击的刺激快要把他逼疯。

“停下来……艾瑞克！你不能用一只球就把我操射！”

“谢谢你给我提供了这么一个绝妙的主意。”

体内金属球的动作猛然变得更加激烈，查尔斯的声音已经带上了哭腔。

“你这个混蛋！唔……啊嗯！”

在查尔斯说出更加不符合他教授身份的脏话之前，艾瑞克把他的声音用自己的嘴堵了回去。

这是他们长久以来的第一个吻。几乎在唇舌相接的同时，查尔斯就这么在艾瑞克手里射了出来。

高潮过后的小教授陷入了短暂的失神，他大口喘着气，蓝色的眼睛没有了焦距。在他还没有反应过来的时候，艾瑞克已经悄悄拿出了小球，解开了脚铐，把他还未合拢的双腿拉得更开。

小球带出了些许的体液，艾瑞克将小球握在手里，感受着查尔斯内壁的温度，摩挲着他脚踝上脚铐留下的浅浅红痕，觉得下面硬的有些难受。

一直到艾瑞克把他已经完全挺立起来的器官抵在被扩张的柔软的入口处时，查尔斯才终于把自己的思绪从不知名的地方拉了回来。

“不要，艾瑞克……我才刚射……！”

看着小教授双手被压制在头顶，眼角泛红，胸前的突起被玩到完全挺立，整个人都陷在床单中的样子，万磁王弯下腰，压低了声音在他耳边说道：

“你这副样子可没有任何说服力。”

刚刚被金属球侵犯过的内壁还很敏感，查尔斯能清晰的感受到比金属球大、且坚硬很多的器官正在慢慢进入自己体内。

“呜……”喉咙里发出一声有些可怜的轻颤，查尔斯刚才在射过的器官居然又有了抬头的迹象。

本来是慢慢挺入的艾瑞克突然一用力挺腰，把自己完全送入了身下人的体内，突如其来的刺激让查尔斯绷紧了手臂，金属制的床头发出一阵声响。

“放松，查尔斯，放松……”

艾瑞克感到查尔斯温热的甬道一阵收缩，虽然这真的让他很爽，但是这样他可没办法动了。

“你就这样射出来算了！”用蓝色的眼睛恶狠狠地盯住正整根埋在自己的体内的人，查尔斯恶狠狠地说。

艾瑞克几乎是用了全部的自制力才忍住没有就这么开始抽插。他轻哼一声，抬起一只本来按住查尔斯大腿根的手，解开了金属的束缚。还没等查尔斯收回手臂，他就着这个交合的体位让小教授翻了个身，让他变成跪趴的姿势。

“这样你大概会轻松一点，老朋友。”艾瑞克用调笑一般的语气说，情欲让他的声音有些沙哑。没让查尔斯有任何喘息的机会，万磁王一只手按住了他光裸的脊背，一只手握住他的大腿根把查尔斯的屁股抬高，让自己整个退了出来，随即又大力的整根没入。

“啊……嗯……啊啊！”

再也无法忍住自己的声音，查尔斯终于自由的两只手却丝毫没有办法反抗，他只能一手撑住身体，一手摸索着往后探去，抵住了艾瑞克的大腿，好像这样就能让他放缓一点进犯的攻势。交合的声音和羞耻的水渍声充满了整个房间，湿答答的体液从两人相交之处流了出来，艾瑞克用手接住一些，俯下身，手往前一伸，把它们抹在查尔斯乳尖上，用指腹轻轻摩挲着颤巍巍的突起，偶尔用手指把它捏住。

边挺送着腰边在查尔斯的背上留下了几个吻痕之后，艾瑞克察觉到查尔斯的大腿根有些抽搐，他就知道怀中的教授又要达到高潮了。他伸手往下探去，果然那个已经射过一次的器官又挺立了起来，查尔斯正随着撞击的频率努力的让自己的前端摩擦身下的床单。

“现在还不行，查尔斯。”

艾瑞克把他的屁股抬高，让他已经在崩溃边缘的器官无法触碰到身下的任何物体，随即又握住了颤抖的根部。

“天哪艾瑞克，放开……！”查尔斯伸手想拉开艾瑞克的手臂，却发现自己的力气实在是比不上一直在第一线战斗的万磁王。

吊在高潮半空中的感觉让他快哭出来了。

艾瑞克故意重重的撞击着查尔斯体内最敏感的那一点，直到小教授呼吸都带上了水汽。

“你……快点……！”

深知怎么样自己才能解放的查尔斯用力绞紧了内壁，配合着艾瑞克抽插的频率晃动着屁股，终于听到身后的人一声闷哼，艾瑞克猛地加快了速度，随着最后一下的冲刺紧紧抵在了查尔斯的最深处。他一把拉起身下使坏的人，在高潮冲击时狠狠的吻——或者说是咬住——了查尔斯的唇。

同时达到第二次高潮的X教授感觉脑中闪过一阵白光：天哪，他已经多久没有过如此激烈的高潮了……激烈的性事耗光了他的所有体力，他几乎是在艾瑞克的怀里睡了过去。

暧昧疯狂的空气渐渐散去，艾瑞克离开了查尔斯的身体，白色的体液顺着交合过的地方流过查尔斯的大腿。

看着查尔斯发红的眼角以及脸上的泪痕，还有被汗水粘在白皙皮肤上的头发，艾瑞克感觉自己用不了多久就可以来第二轮。

不过在此之前……还是让他先睡一会儿吧。

万磁王轻轻在小教授唇上印下一吻。

反正根据他签的那些协议，查尔斯从今往后都是他的了。如果有必要，他会把他永远锁在自己身边。

从今夜开始，到以后的每一夜。


End file.
